Strider's Dozen
by ShopGirl1
Summary: Parody of Lord of the Rings, and Ocean's 11. When Strider is released from prison, he seeks out some of his old acquaintances, and gives them the opportunity of a lifetime. (AU)
1. A Free Man

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Lord of the Rings, or Ocean's Eleven, and I am not making any money on this. I only wrote it for fun.

Summery: A.U. Parody of Lord of the Rings, and Ocean's Eleven. When Strider is released from prison, he seeks out some of his old acquaintances, and gives them the opportunity of a lifetime. 

Notes: This isn't going to be exactly like Ocean's 11, because I think that would just be boring for you. So it will have a new twist, besides the obvious one. Enjoy.

****

Strider's Dozen

Aragorn walked down the cold stone hallway, escorted by two armed guards. He laughed at the thought, that they feared that he may try to escape them. Why would he do that? Why would he risk losing his one shot at getting out of here legally? For a fix? He thought not.

"Please state your name and title" the woman's voice spoke as he took a seat on the bench before her. "Aragorn, son of Arathorn" he answered, smiling at the name that he had not used in years.

"Well, you have quite the track record, do you know that?" she continued, eyeing him extensively. Only earning herself an innocent look from the man. "I do?" he joked, as the woman frowned at him, and began to read off the list of crimes that the ranger had been held for.

"It says here, that you vandalised the side of Lord Elrond's horse, ran off at wedded his only daughter, and reportedly stole a shirt of mithril, from a hobbit by the name of Baggins." Aragorn's jaw dropped, "he gave that to me" he corrected, defending himself.

"I am not through," she interrupted, and continued. "Twice you have impersonated various individuals, and attended secret councils that were not for your ears to hear" the man nodded, as the memories flashed by his eyes, "those were the days" he thought to himself.

"And I have yet to learn what dwarf tossing is, however you have been charged by seven different dwarves for that act." The woman's words caused Aragorn to laugh, "now I can explain that one" he began only to be stopped by the woman who cared not to hear his excuses.

" Young man, we are not here to debate whether or not you are innocent. We are hear to determine whether or not, if you are released, that you will not fall back into your old life style."

The man thought about it for a second, but quickly refocused on the situation at hand, and flatly replied. "Milady, I have learned from my mistakes, and I can assure you, I will not wind up here again."

The woman eyed Aragorn for a second, he had a sense of truth about him, and it made it hard for her to turn him down, and so, with a smile, she signed his release form. "I will hold you to that, Aragorn, son of Arathorn" she warned. He returned the grin, and rose to his feet, as one of the guards cut the ropes tying his hands. 

After gathering the few belongings that he had had with him when he was brought here, Aragorn slowly, but intently walked out of the jail that he had just spent the last five years of his life in, and to his saddened surprise, no one had come to greet him in his release.

"Well," he thought to himself, "I guess I have to find them."

****

Do you like it? R&R and let me know. The next chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading.****


	2. Seeing Arwen

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Lord of the Rings, or Ocean's 11. I'm just writing this for fun. So, enjoy!

Note to Readers: The characters are going to be a lot different, in case you haven't already guessed that. Oh and Aragorn was being held in a prison just outside of Rivendell. Run by rangers of the north.

****

Strider's Dozen - Chapter two - _Seeing Arwen_

He had been walking for three days, at a reasonably quick pace before Aragorn finally reached the borders of Rivendell. He looked in awe at it's beauty, the trees were laced with the rays of sunlight, that shone brightly upon them, indeed, it had not changed. However the man knew, that he would not be greeted with the fondness that he once had, and with good reason. His last visit to this elven realm, did not end how he would have wished.

"Ah, I was wondering when the orcs would throw you back upon my doorstep." The statement coming behind Aragorn, did not startle him, as it was meant to. He immediately recognized the voice to belong to the elven ruler of Imladris, and he turned so that he came face to face with Lord Elrond, who stood, staring at him, and if looks could kill, Argorn would have fallen dead in that moment.

"Milord Elrond, it is good to see you" the man replied with a large smile, obviously faked, which was returned with a matching one from the elf. "What are you doing here Dunedin, I have no time for your babble."

"Fine, In that case, I am here to see your daughter, if you must know," Aragorn began as he scratched the back of his neck. "Where is my dear wife anyhow?" he continued, but his jest did not amuse the elf lord, who only glared back at the man who had stolen his only daughter's hand from him.

"She is not your wife anymore, it was annulled, or did you not get the message?" Elrond shot back, causing Aragorn to smile back at him. "Actually I did. And I was surprised about how well you can mask her signature Milord."

Elrond lowered his head, knowing that he had been caught, slowly he rose it up once again and began to speak, only to be interrupted by the human, who grasped the elf's shoulder as he spoke.

"I love her, no matter what you may think. And she feels the same way about me," he stated, causing Elrond to sigh. 

Aragorn's words were true, and beside their obvious differences, Aragorn's thirst for trouble, and the Evenstar's undying willingness to follow after him, their love for each other was true, and he could not overlook that. "She's in the garden," was his response, before he made his leave back towards his home, and down the passage to his study.

As Aragorn slowly walked down the grassy hill, he went over what he was going to say to her when they finally reunited after all the time that had passed. It was all in vain, for when he did lay his eyes upon her, all thoughts fled from his mind.

She sat there, in the earth of her garden, blooming with buds of reds and purples. Her long raven hair laid playfully around her shoulders , as she sang softly to herself. Even after all the years he had known her, and all the times he had thought about her while he had been away, she never disappointed him, her beauty was unsurpassable by any other, but that was least of the reasons that he loved her.

He cautiously approached her, being careful not to spoil the surprise of his visit. However, this also proved to be useless, for she spoke as he neared her back. "You're out." She said flatly, as she rose to her feet gracefully, but still not turning to face him. Aragorn didn't know how to take her comment, for he could rarely tell from the voice of an elf, any elf, their mood.

"Happy to see me?" he teased, with a hopeful grin, as she finally turned around and met his eyes, but no smile crested her fine face. Instead, a raised eyebrow. "Am I happy to see you?" she repeated his question, causing Aragorn to become anxious, which was unusual for the man.

"How could you ask me that?" she said in a demanding tone, before letting the smile come, as she leapt into his arms. 

The Dunedin hated when she did that to him, but that was the price of being married he supposed, and his relationship with Arwen was one he placed above all others. 

"What are you up to?" she asked, interrupting their long awaited embrace, and causing Aragorn to sigh. 

"How do you do that?" he joked, as they pulled away from each other's arms, and stood, face to face, studying the other intently. "Call it a wife's instinct" she replied with a soft smile, causing Aragorn to laugh, "call it being an elf."

The human's obvious wish to delay his real reason for coming here so urgently, did not go unnoticed by the maiden and she cocked her head to the side, and glared, letting him know that she wanted the truth from him, and immediately. "I'm getting a group together," he finally began, as Arwen took in a deep breath, "What's the target?" she asked, knowing full well, that this was going to take a while.

The two spent hours, walking the grounds of Elrond's realm, discussing what Aragorn had thrown out to her. The scheme was grand scale, and Arwen knew that it would take a lot of work, planning, and persons. She already knew in her heart that she would help him, as did he, so there was no need for Aragorn to have to ask.

"Where are you going?" She asked him as they entered the stables. She already knew the answer to her question, but instinct forced her to ask him anyway. Aragorn studied the steeds, trying to pick out the one that would be able to get him to his destination the quickest. 

"Mirkwood" he answered, confirming Arwen's guess.

"He's not there," she replied, causing Aragorn's head to shoot up and meet her eyes. "Do you know where I could find him then?" he returned, trying not to sound worried, but she once again caught it, though this time, she let it go.

"Last I heard, he was teaching halflings the skill of archery," she continued, as Aragorn hid a small chuckle. The thought of it only brought a smile to Arwen's face as well, and they both broke into laughter. 

After a few moments, the two composed themselves, and forced serious faces to emerge. "So he's in The Shire then, well at least that saves me a trip." said Aragorn, as he mounted the dark horse, that once had belonged to him, all those year ago, when he was still a boy. 

"I'll send word for the others, and we'll meet you as planned," Arwen assured, as she stood next the animal. Aragorn leaned down, and gave her a gentle kiss, and with that he was off, once again. To his delight, this time not with two legs, but with four. And so towards the Shire he journeyed, setting forth the next step in his plan.

****

Still enjoying it? R&R and let me know. Thanks a lot. The next Chapter will be up soon.******


	3. Target Practice

Disclaimer: Anything from Lord of the Rings, or Ocean's 11, I do not own. This is all for fun, and I am not making any money on it. 

Note to Readers: Thanks to _Hobbit Eyes, Judy Greenleaf, The Invisible Vixen, Elf of Sirannon, Wilwarin, Elvish Fairy, Lone Songbird, _and_ In Dreams, _for the reviews and support. And to anybody else who has given this story a look. It means a lot, and I look forward to any comments, or suggestions you can give me.

Strider's Dozen -Chapter Three - _Target Practice_

"Okay now pull back," Legolas instructed to the five hobbits, whom were readying their bows. The day had been a long one, and so far, not a single halfling had managed to hit the target that the elf had plastered to the side of the oak tree a metre away from them.

On his count, the arrows flew, and once again, strayed as far as possible from their intended goal, causing sighs to erupt from each of them. "This is useless!" said Merry Brandybuck, the tallest of the shire folk in today's lesson. 

With a shake of his fine head, Legolas glided over to him, and coaxed the hobbit closer to the tree. "You're holding the shaft too tightly," Legolas began, as he demonstrated with his own elven crafted bow, that seemed to come alive in his hands. "You have to be gentle, or your arrows will fly astray" he continued, as he released his arrow, and sent it sailing into the centre of the target. 

The other hobbits, who had by now, also turned their full attention to the elf, positioned next to Merry, and in unison let their arrows fly, this time, follow the direction that Legolas had given to them. And though the arrows did not have the same accuracy of the sylvan elf, they did manage to nail their objective.

"An improvement," Legolas appraised, as he eyed the arrows, with a critical eye, "now you must learn to perfect it." 

The elf was a good teacher, the hobbits had to give him that, but his method of teaching was always on topic, and never strayed from his serious attitude. "Archery is an art form. It must be learned with precision and dedication," is what the elf could be quoted saying numerous amounts of times, during the two months he had spent living in the Shire. 

As Legolas, put his hand through his golden hair, and stopped when it reached the back of his ear, four out of the five halflings, ran over to him, hoping to get some more pointers out of him, before he called it quits for the day. 

"Watch this!" They heard the high-pitched voice of Pippin, call out to them, as he again readied an arrow to his small bow. A look of horror crossed Legolas' face, when he saw that the hobbit's aim was off target, and he realized that the arrow would certainly head in their direction.

"Pippin. No!" Sam yelled out, but too late, it was released, and sent flying towards them. 

As quickly as possible, Legolas additionally shot an arrow of his own, and sent to soaring with a direct purpose. To collide with the one of the halfling, and pin it to the tree. Legolas' aim never failed, and this time was no exception, it fulfilled it's objective, and prevented the danger. 

With a breath of relief, Pippin lowered his bow, as he noticed the others were glaring back at him. With a shrug, he forced a smile, as Legolas walked over to the tree, to which the two arrows were attached. He was irritated, everyone knew this, but he kept it to himself, and said nothing about it. Whether that was a blessing or not, the hobbits could not decide.

As he pulled the projectiles from the bark, a recognizable voice caught his attention, but he refused to turn around, knowing full well, that once he did, jeopardy and possible death would follow. 

"Lesson six," The voice spoke loudly, causing the halflings to turn their eyes to the man who stood a few steps from them, a fixed bow in hand, directed right at the elf, who still had yet to turn around. "Never turn your back to your enemy" Aragorn finished, as he let the arrow fly, and sent it strait towards Legolas' unshielded back.

A smile now crossing his fine face, Legolas picked up the sound of the weapon coming towards him, and readied himself for it. As soon, as it came close enough, his fast cat like abilities, allowed him to spin, and catch the arrow with his bare hands, and faster than he had caught the weapon, he readied it to his own bow, and shot it back at the man who had started the whole thing.

Unfortunately, Aragorn was not as swift as the elf was, and could do nothing but duck out of the arrows path, just in time. "Lesson seven," Legolas jested, as Aragorn rose to his feet. "Never underestimate your target, no matter how easy they may seem."

The hobbits were in total awe of what they had just witnessed, and stood in silence as the two beings approached each other, smirks of both faces. "I've missed your proud remarks" Aragorn joked, as the two gripped arms. 

"When did you escape?" the elf replied, enlarging his grin. A hurt look crossed the man's features, but the enjoyment was still clearly shown, "I'm a free man now" he responded, as Pippin, and Sam approached them

"Who is this Legolas?" Sam asked, eyeing the man suspiciously, as the other hobbit quietly laughed at his constant questioning behaviour. The elf also joined in in Pippin's laughter, and could not help, but add to Sam's mistrust, much to Aragorn's displeasure. 

"This here is, Strider," Legolas began, calming down Aragorn's belief that he was going to tell the hobbits his true identity. Something the elf, was know for doing, whenever he was upset, or in a joking mood. "He's just been released from prison," he continued, causing Sam's glare to darken, and Pippin's jaw to drop.

"Prison?" Pippin clarified, earning himself a nod from both the elf and the man, who kept eye contact with one another. 

"That's a wrap for today" Legolas called out to the other hobbits, as he and Aragorn walked away from the field, and left Sam in perplexity.

They walked for over an hour over the grassy hills of the Shire in silence, and it wasn't until the elf's curiosity got the best of him that he finally broke it. "What are you planning?" he asked, knowing that whatever the human had schemed up this time, must be pretty big, for him to come and see him, right away.

Aragorn at first hesitated, but he knew that Legolas already had an idea of what he was going to say. The two had known each other for years, and the elf could read him like a book, something he had learned a long time ago. 

"When was the last time you were in Ithilien?"

****

*Sorry but this will be the last one for a while. But please, R&R and let me know what you think. Thanks*


	4. The List

Disclaimer: Anything from Lord of the Rings or Ocean's 11, I don't own, so please don't sue me!

Note to Readers: It took me a while to update this, but I hope it will be worth the wait. Thanks to everybody who read and reviewed it for me. Here we go.

****

Strider's Dozen - Chapter Four - _The List_

The pub was fairly empty, and except for the daily regulars, only Aragon and his companion sat at on of the many tables in the inn. The day light was seeping through the window's and the cool breeze was floating through the clouds of smoke that filled the lungs of all the early birds that sat around them.

"You're crazy, this will never work" the hobbit spoke quite harshly, to the man across the booth from him. Aragorn merely smiled back at the halfling, who he knew to be very interested in this particular project of his. He knew that Bilbo was well known in these parts, as well as in some of the elven kingdoms east of the Shire. The hobbit had become exceedingly wealthy recently, and Aragorn, as well as the two elves, that had aligned with him were sure that Bilbo was in dire need of a new adventure. Which was what this was surly going to be.

"It will work my wee man, but it will take planning, a fully qualified crew, and to be perfectly honest, a whole lot of coin." Was the man's response, which only caused Bilbo to give him a sarcastic chuckle.

"So that's what you want, my money? And here I was thinking that you wanted my skills as a fighter," the hobbit replied, making the man laugh as well be fore he commented back. "I want both, and if it makes you feel any better, there is no one I would trust more for this than you master Baggins."

"Hah!" Bilbo interrupted, "which is why you come to me second." The guilty expression that then showed itself on Aragorn's face made the halfling's jaw drop, and a hurt look enveloped his features. "How far along the list am I?" he asked, as he took another sip of his icy cold ale which was placed down in front of him by the waitress of the place. 

"Third," Strider answered with a shrug, "well, fifth if you count the twins, but I never went to see them, Arwen did."

Bilbo scrunched his small, stout face, and slouched back in his chair, eyeing the man before him closely, as he thought about the offer that had been set in front of him. The risk was big, and dangerous, but then again, anything that involved Strider, usually was. However the payoff was bigger than the hobbit would have expected, and it was obvious that the man had thought this through extensively before he even reached the Shire, weeks ago.

"Where is Legolas? You said he was in on this as well, but he's been gone from here for over a month now, and he didn't mention to anyone if he was returning or not. Which left a lot of angry hobbits waiting for him, should he venture back into these lands," Biblo questioned almost smiling at the thought of the Prince of Mirkwood, being bombarded by small folk, pleading for more lessons and tricks.

"He's been doing some errands, but he's due back today." Aragorn's began, "which is why I need your answer before he steps through that door. Time is something that we cannot postpone, and I will need to know whether I have my bankroll or not."

"I'm in" Biblo answered, "just don't get me killed."

Just then , the doors of the pub were thrown open, and in rushed a very incognito Legolas, who need not even bother to make his presence known to either Aragorn of Bilbo, and was more concentrated on hiding behind the door, as it once again opened, then entered a very irritated Merry and Pippin. Two of the hobbits that Legolas had neglected to finish teaching the skills of combat as their agreement planned. 

The look of complete horror on the elf's face made Aragorn smile, never before had he ever seen Thranduil's son so on edge, and the fact that it took two halflings to cause him to hide, amused the human greatly.

"Has anybody seen that darn elf in here?" Merry asked in a loud holler, so that everyone in the place could hear him, especially the elf, and the two companions sitting across from the door. Aragorn found himself forced to look down at the table to avoid erupting in laughter, as Legolas began to wave his slender hands in front of him, signalling for everyone to not give him away.

The prince's behaviour was unnatural, which only made the situation all the more hilarious. After a few agonizing minutes, the two young friends left the bar, and allowed the elf to breath again, as he brushed himself off, returned to his normal aloof persona, and walk over to where the man and hobbit sat, acting as if the entire thing had not occurred. 

"Legolas, my friend," Bilbo started as the elf took a seat beside him, and avoided eye contact with the smirking man before them. "what would your father say, if he learned that his only son and heir was hiding from us little folk?" he finished his jest as he the ranger met cups, causing Legolas to let out a huff in protest.

"If you are quite done, I thought you might be interested in hearing what Arwen and I accomplished over my absence," the golden elf interrupted when he saw that Aragorn was planning to join in on the teasing. 

"Sorry" the man and hobbit said in unison, which urged the fair being to continue. 

"Well, like I predicted, Elladan and Elrohir took little to no convincing at all. They're just excited about being seeing the maidens of Alatar's court. Which gives us our decoys." Legolas informed, as his companions nodded along as he spoke.

"Who else?" Aragorn asked, curious as to who his wife, and best friends had rounded up for their mission.

"Faramir, son of Denethor of Gondor, and Eomer of Rohan are with us. As well as Gandalf the Grey. He is actually yearning to pay back the blue wizard for some humiliation he caused him centuries ago, at one on my father's banquets, he's agreed that the time has come for him to pay her dear old friend a visit." Legolas continued, as Bilbo could not help but interrupt. 

"Excuse me, but there is no way that we are going to be able to pull this off, with only Gandalf as an insider. Alatar has more guards that I could count. It would be impossible for us to keep our eyes on all of them," the hobbit explained, only to have the elf smile big at him, causing the worried expression on the ranger's face to fade.

"I expected one of you at say that," the elf countered expanding his grin, as he brushed the stray flaxen strands from his fine face. "You see, it just so happens that I am owed a large favour from someone in a position to help us. He has also agreed to aid us, and his service will be unhindered unless of course, lady Galadriel starts to miss it."

"Miss it?" Strider question as he tilted his head to the side slightly, and met eyes with the blonde elf prince, "you don't mean me took it do you?"

Legolas smiled proudly, "I do Aragorn. Lord Celeborn is on his way here as we speak, and with him, he brings to us, the lady's all seeing mirror."

Bilbo wasn't quite certain what the mirror, his friends spoke of was, or the significance of it, however it seemed to please both the man and the elf, and so he let it go. "What about somebody for the tunnels? Who did you get for that?" he asked, catching the fair being's attention.

"I was thinking about the creature, Gollum. However, I know not if he can be trusted," the elf answered, which caused both Aragorn and Bilbo to shake their heads. Legolas was right, Gollum wouldn't help, and even if he did, it was too risky to leave an important task, perhaps the most important, to one who could be considered shaky.

"What about my nephew, Frodo? He's small enough, and his loyalty would be unquestionable." Bilbo suggested, which was met with an exchanged glance between Aragorn and Legolas, before they nodded, and accepted the hobbits suggestion.

"Alright, that gives us twelve," Strider began as scratched the back of his neck, "I'd say we're all set," the man stopped when he noticed that Legolas suddenly became jittery, and sunk down into his seat. "We do have twelve don't we?" he asked, arching his eyebrow slightly.

"Eleven," the elf replied, confirming the ranger's gut instinct, he knew that he should have sent Arwen, or gone himself to fetch the dwarf. He knew that Legolas had a lot of hostility towards the race, and that sending him to fetch one, never mind offer them a job would be a difficult task.

"Legolas" Aragorn started, but was cut off. "I refuse to speak with him, Aragorn. You know what occurred the last time, the two of us met. I have still yet to figure out the last bit he said to me, for it was in his own tongue, however, it could not have been friendly."

"We need Gimli on this, and you know it," Aragorn countered, "however I understand your viewpoint, and so I will fetch the dwarf myself."

"No, I said I would, and I keep to my word. If it is Gimli, who you want for this, then I will see he is involved," Legolas replied, somewhat proudly.

"Good," Aragorn proclaimed, joyful that everything was now going according to plan, "then Gimli makes twelve."

****

*Well I finally updated this story, and hopefully you liked it. Oh and just so you know, I'm not too sure on Alatar the blue wizard's history, so I used him as the target in this story. It is Au after all, however, if anybody has any information, please feel free to send it, and I'll change things around.* 


	5. Legolas' Proposal

Disclaimer: Anything from Lord of the Rings or Ocean's 11 I do not own. This is just fun for me. 

Note to Readers: Thank you to anybody who took time to click and read this, and I hope you like it. Once again, this story is AU, which is probably obvious, and a warning, to anyone who doesn't want to see some of their favourite characters doings some illegal things, turn back now. You have been warned. Enjoy…

****

Strider's Dozen - Chapter Five - _Legolas' Proposal_

Laughter could be heard all around him, as he walked down the tunnels of the cavern he and a few of his friends were occupying. Few was an understatement, for this was the most popular place for the dwarven folk to spend an evening, just to get away and have a good time. He was somewhat out of it, that he knew, mostly because of the half bottle of ale he held in his gloved left hand. He knew he had had more than his share, and all he wanted now was to lay down. 

The sound of conversation caught his attention, and he immediately turned back around and walked down the adjacent tunnel that led to one of the sitting rooms in the cavern castle. The voices were female, and there were more than three, which he had already expected, but it was the other voice, the different one that really got his blood boiling. As he entered the large room, littered with fallen pebbles, and fair sized wooden benches along the wall, the sight he saw proved to make this day just get a whole lot worse for the stout being. 

"How did you get in here?" Gimli, son of Gloin boomed, when he locked his eyes on the fair being, that was positioned on the bench, surrounded entirely by the six female dwarves, who were drooling over the royal who had decided to join them and offer his company. The flaxen elf, wore an ensemble of greens, and greys, that only exaggerated the beautiful blues in his eyes. It was matched with the smug smile that he always wore when he was able to get Gimli to drop his jaw. 

"I thought you would be happy to see me, master dwarf" began the young prince of Mirkwood, as he used one hand to bring a glass of spiced red wine up to his thin lips, while he wrapped the other around the shoulders of a dwarf maiden who was clinging to his side with lust in her eyes. "It has been too long, has it not?"

"Not nearly long enough" spat the smaller creature, as he rolled his eyes at Legolas who smiled again. 

"That hurts" the elf mocked taking another sip. 

"What are you doing here?" Gimli questioned again, "How did you get in?"

The fairer creature tilted his head, ignoring the fact that every part of him was being studied by his companions. He knew very well that dwarves prided themselves on despising his race, and yet, here he was, the object of the maidens' attention. Not that he could blame them, he knew very well that he was attractive, but it amused him how he could think of no female elf that had ever lusted after a dwarf. 

"Speak," ordered the dwarf. 

"I have friends here" replied the son of Thranduil with another brilliant grin, as he ushered around him with his golden head, causing the son of Gloin to sigh, and cross his arms before he responded. 

"Yes," he began, "I can see that."

"I have a proposition for you," the first born spoke, as he freed himself from the females' grips on him, and rose to his feet, and approached the dwarf, who was still raising his bushy eyebrow at him. There was a lot of mistrust the two of them, but there was also a mutual agreement. Neither of them were stupid, nor hateful, and so unless pushed to their limits, they realized that they could be civil to the other. Somewhat anyways. "But it must to be told to you in private. Who knows how many ears these tunnels of yours have."

"Fine" said the dwarf, as he followed the elf out of the room, and back into the hallway. In doing so, he and Legolas both heard the eruption of gossiping that began amongst the dwarf women, who were all ready to gloat about how close they had gotten to the graceful being while he was in their presence. Gimli shook his head, not knowing why the race of elves was always so perfect in the eyes that saw them. Legolas however, didn't seem to give it a second thought, as the two beings came to a stop in another room, and closed the stone door behind them. 

"I will never understand why you choose to live underground, when the world above offers so much beauty. Not to mention fresh air and light. Honestly I'm surprised your eyes have not outgrown your head, Gimli. It's positively dank inside these walls, cage like" Legolas began, obviously jesting, but the dwarf couldn't care any less at the moment. He was tired, and hungry. He wanted this meeting to be over as soon as possible. 

"Beauty lies in the eye of beholder, master elf" he responded, almost cutting the other off, as he rubbed his eyes, ridding himself of the dust that had been collecting in their corners. Legolas turned to him, upon hearing his words, and let a hint of a smirk cross his lips. They were indeed quite different, and rarely got along, but he could not have agreed more. "Now would you please just get on with it, so I can get to bed. Or do you wish to further annoy me with you incessant babbling about your great friendships with the evergreens and pinecones?"

The immortal shook his head once again, rolling his eyes that had turned to a shade of silver due to the poor lighting, which had caused his flawless skin to give off a faint glow, which always put the dwarf in awe. "I'll get to it then."

"Thank you."

"Strider's out" began the prince as his eyes met those of his companion, whose interest has suddenly peaked. "That should be all you need to know, should it not?"

Gimli laughed, "he's planning something already?"

"Yes" was the elf's answer in a very flat tone, immediately going into the parts he could tell right now. "This is bigger than anything he's done before, and a lot more risky."

"What's the target?"

Legolas was hesitant, not liking to disclose too much about the mission before Gimli had even agreed to help, but he already knew the answer he would receive and so he answered. "You have heard of Dragon's Pit, haven't you?" he questioned, causing the smaller being to ponder for a second until the place came to his memory. 

"The old castle in Ithilien?" Gimli started, as the elf nodded, "yeah I've heard of it. Word says that Alatar the Blue holds rank there, that he hires men to bring in jewels and coin from across the plains. Stealing it back from the thieves who have took it from the peoples of Gondor, and then rightfully returns it to the owners."

"How noble and diplomatic of him, it would appear" Legolas jested causing a smile to form on the dwarf's lips for the first time since their meeting. Gimli shook his head, his grin growing into a full out burst of laughter. 

"Wrong you are, master elf, yet again. That is what I would call a boring waste of time."

"Spoken like a true dwarf" Legolas mocked with a hint of mirth.

The dwarf groaned, hating when the prince talked down to him. Especially considering the fact that this was obviously the target, meaning two things. One, that Legolas was going to be involved but still took jabs, and two, that this was going to be a tricky plot to pull off, even for Aragorn. "Well" he began, ignoring Legolas' jest, "you are obviously in need of a dwarf or you would not be here. Now, what's the plan, we break in, rob the place and split the treasure for ourselves?"

"Something like that" Legolas replied, "but with twists."

That was a given. Anytime anyone worked with Aragorn, twists were involved. 

"This isn't a three man job, and it'll cost plenty coin to pull it off."

The elf nodded, "already taken care of," he began again, "it's a crew of twelve if you're in, and Bilbo Baggins is filling our empty pockets for the trip."

Gimli looked down at his feet, as he scratched the tip of his chin in deep thought, leaving his companion waiting for any type of response regarding whether or not he accepted the offer. "Wait a second," he started, locking eyes with the immortal who rose an eyebrow as he continued. "If Strider is the ringleader here, and it's his gig, then why does he send you to offer the job to me. Does he not have the decency to ask me himself?"

"Dwarven pride" the prince muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Gimli asked, " I heard not what you said."

"He is busy," Legolas assured, not bothering to cover himself. "Like you said this is going to be a tricky job to pull, and the planning for it is taking up most of his time. I assure you though, despite my suggestions to find another, he wants you for this. However, if your pride will force you from accepting the offer, he will have no choice but to listen to my suggestion."

"I shall think about it and get back to you," the dwarf responded, being as difficult as he could. 

Taking a step forward, towards the stout creature, the young elven royal spoke again, this time in a much more serious tone of voice. He had not the time to waste, and being underground was already getting to him, and making the feeling of being trapped grow into a larger problem than he wished it to be. "You're the best in what you do Gimli" he began, hating having to try and persuade the cave dweller, "but you are not the only one. I care not for the money, I do not need it. I'm in this only because Aragorn asked for my help. I will give it to him, even if I have to find someone not quite as skilled. It will have to do it seems. Now I need your answer, and I need it now. Are you in or out?"

Gimli sighed, knowing that that was the closest thing to a beg he was ever going to get from the proud son of Thranduil. He always knew, from the second Legolas had mentioned Strider's name, that he would be involved, but the idea of tugging at the elf's strings was something he would not pass up. With a nod, he answered, causing the elf to do the same.

"Of course I'm in."

"I thought so" Legolas replied tonelessly, as brushed the dust from the stagnant air off of his clothing as he walked over to the door, and prepared to leave. "Now get some sleep and pack a bag, we leave for Osgiliath at dawn."

"Where are you going?" the dwarf asked, as he followed behind his fine companion, whose speed lessened as he turned back to Gimli with a hint of laughter on his ageless features. He approached the dwarf one more time, and in doing so, handed him the glass he had been holding since earlier, the smile still there as he responded. 

"Master dwarf, I have been in the walls of this cave for the past six hours," he began, with narrowing yet amused eyes that were deceptively young. "I'm not going anywhere until I bathe."

****

*Well I hope this chapter was enjoyable for you, and given that I am finally able to type again, the next one will be up asap. I hope I made the characters somewhat believable. I know it's AU, but I don't want them to be too off key. I really don't know if Legolas was the boy toy type, but I'm trying to make him like the Rusty Ryan character. Wait….was he the boy toy type? Anyways, all comments or suggestion are gladly appreciated, and I hope to hear from you. Until next time, Adios.*


End file.
